1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, such as an optical disk or the like and a recording method thereof and more particularly to an optical disk on which address information is recorded by wobbling a pre-groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record data on a disk, address information must be recorded to enable data to be recorded at a predetermined position. The address information is sometimes recorded by wobbling.
An example of the method to record the above-mentioned wobbling information on a track of a disk is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,565.
That is, a track on which data is recorded is in the form of a pre-groove which is previously formed. The side wall of the pre-groove is wobbled (allowed to meander) is response to the address information.
Thus, the address can be read from the wobbling information. Therefore, even if bit data or the like indicating the address is not previously formed on the track, data can be recorded or reproduced to and from a required position.
The foregoing optical recording medium is required to have a large capacity while maintaining reliability of a recording/reproducing operation. Therefore, suggestion of an appropriate recording density has been required.
Moreover, it is preferred to realize such a matter that the process which is performed by a recording/reproducing apparatus can be performed easily, and also that compatibility with a disk of another type in terms of a medium and an apparatus is required.
For example, a disk called a "DVD-ROM (Digital versatile Disc ROM/Digital Video Disc ROM) has been developed as a preferred optical disk for use in the multimedia. A rewritable recording medium having compatibility with the DVD-ROM and which does not complicate recording/reproducing apparatus is required.
As a matter of course, the disk itself must have a function for determining the type of the disk in consideration a of the compatibility.